Set Fire to the Third Bar
by Breean
Summary: She was about to walk away when he tightened his grip slightly and mumbled, "he's waiting for you".
1. Chapter 1

**Set Fire to the Third Bar**

First chapter is inspired by the song "Set Fire To The Third Bar" by Snow Patrol. If I have enough requests, at least 8, I will add more chapters. Please review!

* * *

><p>"I find the map and draw a straight line<br>Over rivers, farms, and state lines  
>The distance from 'A' to where you'd be<br>It's only finger-lengths that I see  
>I touch the place where I'd find your face<br>My fingers in creases, of distant dark places"

Elena got into her new car, a red Honda Accord and left her home town, Mystic Falls forever. Leaving everyone except one person behind. _Klaus. _She was tired of sneaking around with him, and tired of how heartbroken she felt when he would leave town. She had forgiven him long ago, when Stephan had the chance to turn his humanity back on and refused.

She was driving to a small town in Maine, she had a 6 hour drive ahead of her and it was going to snow the entire way there. She loved the snow, and got easily distracted when a thick snowflake would fall on her windshield. She loved to admire its beauty and one of a kind shape. She felt a sting in her heart, thinking how she would never be one of a kind, on the outside anyway. She had always been slightly jealous that the Salvatore brothers had once admired Katherine Pierce. She would often feel that she was a replacement. For the rest of the drive, she cheered herself up by thinking of all the new wonderful memories she'll have in her new life.

She parked the car at a gas station and held a beautiful antique map up to the wheel, it was torn on the edges and made of delicate paper. She prayed she'd gotten the directions right. She had a small bickering with Klaus, telling him about her new car having a GPS, but he swore it wouldn't be able to lead her to the right place. She only knew it would take her to Klaus and that it was some sort of old bar. She searched it on her GPS, for fun, and Klaus was right, nothing showed up. According to the map all she had to do was drive through the woods, it was getting dark but nothing was going to stop her from her new life. She played her favorite song "Set Fire to the Third Bar" by Snow Patrol and sang with the lyrics. Klaus would sing her this song on nights she was too upset or scared to sleep. His singing had always calmed her.

She was finally able to see the building with her high beams on, with very few cars parked in front of it. It was some sort of bar, she began to feel nervous and her stomach clenched in knots. _What if he isn't here yet?_ She thought. But then re-assured herself, remembering his promise to meet her there. She hummed her favorite song while getting out of the car.

"I hang my coat up in the first bar  
>There is no peace that I've found so far<br>The laughter penetrates my silence  
>As drunken men find flaws in science<p>

Their words mostly noises  
>Ghosts with just voices<br>Your words in my memory  
>Are like music to me"<p>

The realization of the scene hit her the moment she walked in, it was just like the song. Older men were drinking and telling stories, some laughing and some arguing. She couldn't pay attention to just one conversation; her mind was fixed on finding Klaus. She pictured him with a drink in his hand, smiling and telling a group of people about his new life style he had planned. He was so good at working a crowd, he wouldn't need compulsion.

She went back to reality when a hand had reached out to grab her arm, she turned quickly to see an old man in his eighties pointing to a small wooden door that would most likely bring her back outside. She was about to walk away when he tightened his grip slightly and mumbled, "he's waiting for you". He let go of her and she walked towards the door. She was surprised by the warmth of the door knob, and with a slight jiggle it opened. Klaus was sitting on an old love seat, completely focused on the fireplace in front of him. The room was quite large and had a king sized bed near the back. All the décor was old fashioned, but the room looked very comfy and inviting. He turned his head to see if it was really her who stepped in, and when he realized it was he stood up and slowly walked over to her. He felt self-conscious for the first time in his life, his palms were sweating and he wasn't entirely sure what to do. Confident Klaus, was now a nervous wreck. Elena was frozen in awe, admiring his beauty as he admired hers. Moments felt like eternity for the both of them. Klaus finally remembered who he was, and his confidence returned. He picked her up off her feet and spun her around, keeping her as close as possible without hurting her. He sang into her ear, his favorite paragraph of their song:

"After I have travelled so far  
>We'd set the fire to the third bar<br>We'd share each other like an island  
>Until exhausted, close our eyelids<br>And dreaming, pick up from  
>The last place we left off<br>Your soft skin is weeping  
>A joy you can't keep in"<p>

He kissed her with such passion, and he bit into his lower lip, drawing blood. Elena continued kissing him, knowing what was going to happen soon. She felt prepared and ready to become a creature she'd never wanted to be before. Klaus had convinced her of the wonderful new life she was going to have with him. Dancing, music, parties, art galleries and they were going to travel the world, he would talk about marriage and all the things that made her human heart flutter. He kissed her neck slowly, making her nervous, it reminded her about getting a needle at the doctors, not knowing if they were going to count to three or surprise her. When he finally bit into her neck, she felt warmth and happiness, it didn't hurt like she expected. It wasn't the first time she had been bit, but a hybrid bite felt different. Klaus explained beforehand that she was just going to turn into a vampire, and he had stored a vile of her blood for later on if she decided she wanted to be a hybrid. Her vision was fading and Klaus whispered apologies in her ear for hurting her while he laid her on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her, listening to her heartbeat fade away. He waited what seemed like hours for her to wake back up as a vampire. He started scaring himself with bad thoughts but it was all gone when her arm tugged at his shirt, it had startled him but he was happy she was okay. She pulled him down to where his neck was facing her mouth and she bit into him with her new fangs. He wept in pleasure and ran his fingers through her long brown hair. She kissed him, both their mouths filled with blood. He hoped he could get used to her eyes turning red. It didn't suit her soft personality, but he was thankful they weren't permanent and would only appear when she fed.

She snuggled into his chest while he continued to play with her hair, "I love you, Elena." "I love you too", she whispered, almost falling asleep from exhaustion. "I have something I want to give you before you fall asleep, love." He reached in his pocket and out popped a little black box. "It was my mother's ring, the stone is Lapis Lazuli.." Elena sat up, wondering if he was going to ask what she thought he was going to ask. He pulled her towards him so they were face to face lying down. "Elena Gilbert, will you marry me?" Elena couldn't answer; she just kissed him and nodded. She never felt this happy. He got off the bed and he picked her up bridal style, carrying her back into the bar. All the same people were there. All eyes were on Klaus and Elena. "Well? What'd she say?" a man had shouted at them across the room. "I said yes!" Elena laughed. This was going to be her fairy tale ending, and she couldn't have been happier.

Klaus' expression had changed; he looked serious instead of happy all of a sudden. Everything went silent. People parted into two lines, letting someone walk through the middle. "Looks like I'm early, but in all seriousness, I object."

Klaus put Elena back on her feet, and put himself in front of her. "Back off, Stefan."


	2. Night Drive

Thanks everyone for your amazing reviews/story alerts/favorite story and favorite author! I'm so happy you guys like this! Glad to hear you love the song too. This was originally supposed to be a one-shot but I'm having so much fun with it, I hope you will continue to like it also. If there's any questions don't be afraid to tell me in the reviews, or e-mail me for spoilers! If there's a song you'd like me to put in a chapter, don't be afraid to tell me. I need all the inspiration I can get! Should I make this story rated M? Let me know!

P.S I'm also taking one-shot requests for Vampire Diaries, Criminal Minds, Supernatural, Grimm and MTV's Teen Wolf, so if you'd like your own personalized fic, e-mail me with the details!

Inspired by the song "Night Drive" by Jimmy Eat World

**Suggestive themes near the end. Reader beware.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Recap:<span>_

_Klaus' expression had changed; he looked serious instead of happy all of a sudden. Everything went silent. People parted into two lines, letting someone walk through the middle. "Looks like I'm early, but in all seriousness, I object."_

_Klaus put Elena back on her feet, and put himself in front of her. "Back off, Stefan."_

**Night Drive**

Elena sat in the antique chair, digging her thumb nail into its wooden arms. It's brown color fading into beige as she carved the words 'Kill Stefan'. She paused to admire her work. She'd never wish death on anyone, especially Stefan; he had a big impact on of her life, but she finally realized what everyone meant when her feelings would be heightened as a vampire.

Klaus had forced her back into the room, where he and Stefan were talking at the bar. She didn't know how to pick out their voices from the crowds yet, and Klaus had compelled everyone in the bar to ignore their chat. Elena had to stop fidgeting, she sat up from her chair and walked to the door, knowing Klaus locked it from the outside, but she had vampire strength now, and ripped the door off its hinges.

She found them staring at each other, not saying a word. Neither of them wanted to back down first. "Stefan, could you please leave?" She sighed, wanting to get back to her original plans, with her original hybrid.

"Not until I get what I want," He smirked, not taking his eyes of Klaus.

"You've already got my family. What more could you want? You decided you didn't want Elena back." Even if Stefan got his humanity back to control, there was no way he'd let Stefan win her heart. Not after he worked so hard to earn her love and trust.

"Elena, do you remember him killing you so he could turn into a hybrid?" Stefan questioned.

Elena started to fidget again, not knowing what to say. Klaus stood up from his chair, threatening Stefan by showing his fangs. Stefan just smiled. Klaus retracted his fangs and began to speak, "Leave now, Stefan. Or else."

"Or else what? Going to kill me? Go ahead; you've already taken everything else. But you won't find your family if I'm dead."

"They don't mean as much to me now." He bluffed.

"We'll see about that." Stefan tested him, and doing so made Klaus retaliate, he picked up a butter knife and dug it through Stefan's chest, just enough to make him gasp and blood spilt from his mouth. He was only half an inch away from his heart. Elena screamed and ran to Stefan's side, which made Klaus angrier.

"You said you weren't going to hurt anyone anymore!" Elena screamed at Klaus.

Klaus was hurt by Elena's anger. "See the steak knife he was holding, love? He was going to stab you."

Elena let go of Stefan, "Is.. is that true?" She stuttered.

"Klaus messed up my entire life, so I plan on returning the favor." Stefan choked, "This won't be the last time you see me." he stood up holding his chest and with his vampire speed, left the bar.

Klaus and Elena left the bar not long after, he decided he wanted to drive Elena's Honda. They sat in complete silence on the way to their hotel, neither of them bothering to turn on the music. Elena was testing out her hearing, she could hear cars up ahead on the road, but still having trouble with following just one thing. She made a mental note to keep practicing. When they finally reached the hotel room she told herself over and over to get the courage to ask him what was wrong, but first she took in her surroundings. The room was beautiful and victorian style with red drapes on the windows, a silk canopy bed with carvings on the wood that held it together. The bathroom was huge, at least the size of a small appartment. Elena would be happy living there.

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?" he shouted. "Everything, Elena! This was supposed to be the happiest night of our new life, and Stefan came along and ruined it!"

Elena's eyes swelled in tears, she hated when someone yelled, especially at her. She knew he was mad that she ran to Stefan's side, but he had to understand, she couldn't just let go of everything so soon. A part of her still cared for Stefan, though she did not love him. She loved Klaus.

"I..I understand if you want this.. back.." she stuttered, tears falling harder than they ever have before. She twisted the ring off her finger, the ring he'd just given her a few hours ago.

"I don't want it back, love. Please stop crying." Klaus' mood changed, he hated to see her cry like this. He held her close, sniffing her hair, trying to calm her down. They slowly began to slow dance as Elena's crying turned into muffled noises and every few moments she'd dry her eyes on his shirt. He stopped for a second, to put the radio on. "Night Drive" by Jimmy Eat World was playing, another song they both enjoyed.

"Kiss me with your cherry lipstick,  
>never wash you off my face.<br>Hit me I can take your cheap shots,  
>Leave you with the love we made."<p>

He sang along to the rest of the song while they slow danced. When the song was done she pushed herself away, "I'm going to take a bath before bed.." She mumbled, knowing he'd hear her. He nodded and went to the bed, knowing he wasn't invited. He wondered why they'd never gone all the way, and only just fooled around. Maybe waiting was her thing. He didn't mind, they had an eternity together. Maybe they should wait until they were married.


End file.
